The Legend Of God Of War
by Martiz S.G
Summary: Luego de ser traicionado por Zeus, Kratos deberá ir a otro mundo que, junto con la ayuda de un dragón purpura, no solo devén salvar sus mundos, sino derrotar a dos poderosos enemigos que han unido fuerzas, Zeus y Malefor. ¿EL LEGENDARIO DRAGÓN PURPURA Y EL FANTASMA DE ESPARTA ESTARÁN LISTOS?.
1. El comienzo

** THE LEGEND OF GOD OF WAR**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**.

* * *

(Universo GOW): Kratos había acabado con el coloso de Rodas, tras haberle dado sus poderes divinos a la espada del Olimpo, pero al haberle todos sus poderes a aquella arma que termino la guerra entre los Dioses y los Titanes, el fantasma regreso a ser un mortal por lo que al ser aplastado por la mano del ya muerto coloso basto para dejar al espartano muy debilitado y al borde de la muerte.

El guerrero de piel blanca con sus últimas fuerzas intento llegar a la hoja que soltó por el impacto que había recibido. Antes de poder llegar a sus últimas esperanzas de sobrevivir, aparece una gigantesca ave que resulta ser el rey de los Dioses, Zeus.

Quien traiciono a el ahora ex-Dios de la guerra y le ofreció que le perdonaría la vida, a cambio de que le sirviera por toda la eternidad. Al no aceptar el trato, Zeus tuvo que asesinar al espartano, diciéndole que nunca tendrá un lugar en el Olimpo, para después con una poderosa ráfaga de energía de la espada, matar a todos los guerreros en la zona.

Dejando en el piso el cadáver del espartano, Zeus volvió a su palacio a atender un asunto pendiente, el dios usando su magia lograría abrir una ventana entre mundos **(N/A: No para viajar, sino para comunicarse)** en el cual vería a un gran e imponente dragón oscuro, el cual miraría al rey de los Dioses con una mirada seria.

-Lord Zeus, a que se debe esta reunión-dijo el dragón, con una voz fría y dura.

-Lord Malefor, te llamo para informarte que la espada del Olimpo tiene más poder que nunca y que la amenaza de mi mundo Kratos finalmente está muerto, hablando de eso, ¿Cómo van las cosas de tu lado?-el Dios Olímpico hablo, con su voz autoritaria.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan, los guardianes están derrotados, y no hay paradero del dragón purpura. Ahora que no hay nada que se interponga en nuestro camino, podremos conquistar todas las dimensiones del multiverso, todo será como tiene que ser y ningún mortal volverá a enfrentar a los verdaderos dioses dijo Malefor con un sentimiento de victoria.

-como acordamos cada uno tendrá su parte de los distintos mundos, hablare con mis hermanos para la gran conquista, llegara lo que hemos estado planeando hace diez años-dijo Zeus mientras deshacía la ventana dimensional.

* * *

 **Hola,este es mi primer fic, creo que hay no muchos crossovers que fusionan estas dos sagas de videojuegos, y si lose lose lose, es MUYYYYYYYY corto y ademas que explico el principio de GOW 2 pero nada de Spyro, como se conocieron los villanos, entre muchas cosas, pero descuiden que para el siguiente capitulo voy a resumir la historia de nuestro dragón favorito y ¿por que?. Bueno, se que algunos no saben mucho sobre Kratos y lo mismo con Spyro, así que decidí narrar un poco de ellos para no solo introducirlos, sino también para que sepan en que juego están cronológicamente, pero bueno, si quieren pueden comentar que hice bien y que hice mal, necesito su opinión para mejorar como escritor, ah y recuerden.**

 **(notas de autor)**

 **-conversación-**

 **"pensamiento"**

 **así que nada mas, adiós.**


	2. Un nuevo viaje

**¿Hola que tal?, aquí Martíz S.G con el segundo episodio después de casi un año de espera, YAY, revise y me impresiona que solo hay un fanfic aparte del mío que cruce a spyro y god of war, una lástima que el fanfic nunca lo terminaron(sin mencionar que fanfiction no lo quiere mostrar debido a que es M, y tuve que utilizar google para encontrarlo, y lo peor es que se quedó en el principio de lo que pudo ser una asombrosa aventura) pero bueno yo intentare concluir esta historia cueste lo que me cueste, a pesar de que cuando revise el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que era súper pobre a niveles cósmicos, igual ya saben el dicho "de los errores se aprende".**

 **También hago este mensaje para decirles que habrán ciertos cambios en como escribo mi historia, así como otras cosas que les contare en el progreso y al final del capítulo, como por ejemplo.**

 **-conversación-**

 **/pensamiento/**

 **"susurro"**

 **También les digo que los capítulos tendrán un promedio de 2000 palabras o más, y que a la convexidad le diré aether ya que hasta donde sé, así es como se dice, sin nada más por el momento.**

 **LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **THE LEGEND OF GOD OF WAR**

 **CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO VIAJE.**

 **(Universo TLOS/años atrás):**

Malefor creía que había fallado, que no pudo cumplir con su destino, cuando lo exiliaron no desperdicio ni un segundo e hizo todo lo posible para rehacer el mundo a su imagen, consiguió un enorme ejército de monos, perfeccionó sus poderes oscuros, todo para terminar con su esencia atrapada en el reino de convexidad, lo último que recuerda fue cuando uso toda su energía oscura como un intento desesperado por evitar ser encerrado, pero fue en vano, aunque todavía sentía su cuerpo, supuso que lo que sentía era su espíritu, una especie de forma astral, lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando cualquier lugar horrible como prisión, cuando los abrió completamente, no vio nada solo un negro puro, un vacío visualmente infinito.

-¿Este es mi castigo?, ¡JA!, es lo suficientemente tranquilo para planear mi regreso- dijo el maestro oscuro para sí mismo, sin saber en dónde estaba realmente.

De repente, una pequeña luz apareció frente de Malefor, provocando que el dragón se cubriera con una de sus alas, poco a poco el brillo disminuyo y Malefor vio que era una simple esfera, a pesar de ser malo tenía cierta curiosidad de lo que había en esa esfera, la agarro con una garra y miro lo que mostraba, aunque lo dejaría bastante sorprendido.

Vio a un pequeño grupo de su ejército perdido en el bosque, los simios estaban charlando, al parecer Malefor no solo podía verlos sino también escucharlos.

-¿Qué haremos para liberar al maestro oscuro?- se preguntó un simio mientras los otros lo miraban con caras de frustración.

-¡NO PREGUNTES IDEOTESES!, obviamente nuestro general Gaul es el que tiene un plan para liberar a Malefor, pero en vez de reunirnos con todos los demás, ustedes se separaron y me toco encontrarlos, ahora vamos, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo el mono más grande entre todos ellos, Malefor no sabía que decir, estaba observando lo que sucedió con su ejército sin que el usara sus poderes.

-Cómo es eso posible ¡qué significa esto!- Malefor no sabía cómo era posible que estuviera viendo esto, pero no se detuvo ahí.

De repente, empezaron a brillar más esferas que aparecían de la nada, el maestro oscuro comenzó a revisar las esferas por curiosidad aprovechando que solo había 4 esferas más la que acababa de ver, pero estas mostraban unas imágenes algo extrañas a la vista del maestro oscuro.

Agarro una esfera para ver a una clase de mono con pelo solo en su cabeza de color rubio, con orejas puntiagudas y en su hombro había una especie de rata naranja.

Luego reviso las otras esferas y cada una era más rara que la anterior, las construcciones no eran nada similar a lo que había visto, habían seres no dragones que tenían poderes elementales u otra clase de poder, habían armas que tenían un poder que solo aparecería en leyendas, etc…

Luego de un par de horas, Malefor dejo las esferas para comenzar a pensar.

-"Mmm… que extraño, no reconozco a esas criaturas, ni siquiera alguno de esos extraños lugares"-susurro Malefor mientras procesaba todo lo que había visto, luego de unos segundos, una casi imposible conclusión llego a su cabeza-"A no ser… que no pertenezcan a mi realidad"- Malefor abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba-Así que las leyendas de que habían múltiples mundos eran ciertas- en ese momento, se acordó del momento cuando había usado sus poderes oscuros en un intento por salvarse, pero en vez de ser un intento en vano, más que afectarlo solo estaba más beneficiado, ese poder si sirvió de algo al final-y también resulta que el elemento aether siempre tubo estas capacidades, me impresiona, a decir verdad, estoy muy agradecido de nacer purpura, tengo poderes inimaginables- Malefor hablaba para sí mismo de forma arrogante, no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacer eso, después de todo, en ese vacío no había nada más que él y las esferas que le mostraban distintos mundos.

El maestro oscuro se sentía imparable nuevamente, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, era hora de elaborar su plan.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Malefor empezó su plan para volver al mundo físico **(N/A: Básicamente pasó casi lo mismo que en la historia original, ya saben, la invasión de los monos donde destruyeron a casi todos los huevos de dragón, cynder y todo lo demás, se los digo para que sepan que no quería aburrirlos porque asumo que ya jugaron los juegos o se saben la historia, la única diferencia es que de vez en cuando Malefor practicaba con las esferas para aprender más de ellas y del cómo funcionaban, después les explico, así que, sin más nota de autor súper larga, continuemos).**

Mientras los monos de Malefor invadían el templo del dragón en el año del dragón(muy original por cierto), este ya había descubierto todos los límites que tenía con las esferas, no podía ver a su mundo a través de la esfera libremente, solo podía ver a seres los cuales conocía, como el mono que vio en la esfera de su mundo, era uno de sus soldados más poderosos y por eso reconocía su existencia más que al resto de su ejército, ese límite tenía más desventajas, como que tenían que haber convivido un poco con él en carne y hueso, o que el único que seguía con vida era Gaul, y por ende, el único que podía observar, también que al gastar demasiada energía, como cuando intento descubrir alguna habilidad con las esferas quedaba completamente agotado y se tardaba meses o incluso años para recuperarse, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y ahora solo tarda un mes en recuperarse, con los demás mundos, la situación no mejoraba, con el tiempo se enteró que solo podía ver a los entes más importantes de cada mundo o eventos muy importantes en estos, obviamente al descubrir más mundos, les iba a hacer lo mismo que le hará al suyo, el problema era que no tenía el poder necesario, ni siquiera conocía alguna fuente de poder lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo directamente a alguno de esos mundos, por eso decidió usar una habilidad que ha estado practicando con su propio mundo, la habilidad consistía en hacer un holograma de sí mismo para así comunicarse, solo lo había usado unas pocas veces con Gaul, y necesitaba estar muy concentrado, pero tenía que intentarlo con algún otro mundo, y mientras lo hacía daría el siguiente paso de su plan, solo debía comunicarse con alguna entidad poderosa en cualquier mundo, y convencerlo de que se una a él, para así, esta entidad le de la energía necesaria para que pueda viajar a otro mundo, y si palabras no bastaban, tenía otra habilidad como plan B.

Y así, Malefor comenzó a tratar de comunicarse en otro mundo, tan concentrado estaba en su tarea, que se había enterado de pocas cosas, solo sabía de qué su ejército estaba usando a una dragona llamada cynder para ayudarlos en su misión de sacarlo de ese vacío, que 3 de los 4 guardianes estaban derrotados, y que no había señales del paradero del cuarto guardián ni del otro dragón purpura.

Habían pasado 2 años de intentos fallidos, donde el maestro oscuro estaba frustrado al ver que no era nada fácil usar sus habilidades en otros mundos, lo bueno era que descubrió que algunos mundos le eran más difícil usar sus poderes que otros, supuso que los mundos estaban conectados, unos más con otros, y esas conexiones también infligían en él, por lo tanto cuando su mundo este mas conectado con otro, ese sería el mundo en el que debía usar sus poderes, y fue cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta de cual mundo era el más conectado al suyo comparado con los otros, un mundo muy similar al suyo, las únicas diferencias eran que los dragones eran bestias salvajes, y que los únicos seres que podían manejar los elementos a la perfección se les consideraban dioses.

* * *

 **(Universo GOW)**

Zeus estaba sentado en su trono, esperando que el fantasma de Esparta cumpla su primer misión, a pesar de los horribles actos que cometió el espartano, todos los dioses del Olimpo, excepto Ares, llegaron a la conclusión que el espartano debía servirles por 10 años a cambio de que lo perdonarían por sus pecados del pasado.

-/Espero que puedas con nuestros mandatos, hijo mío, por fin tu existencia servirá de algo/- pensó Zeus para sí mismo.

De repente una extraña neblina negra apareció en frente de Zeus, el dios olímpico rápidamente se paró de su trono y se puso en guardia, mientras electricidad salía de sus manos.

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- exigió Zeus, luego de decir esas palabras, la neblina se disipo, dejando ver a un dragón con un aspecto holográfico, Zeus no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que ninguna criatura entraba al monte Olimpo y vivía para contarlo-¿Quién te envió ¡bestia!- Zeus casi gruño a la criatura que estaba frente a el-No puedes vencer al rey de los dioses ¡Zeus!- dijo Zeus como si la criatura le fuera a hablar, aunque para su sorpresa, eso era lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Yo? ¿Enfrentarme a ti?, nunca pelearía contra alguien como tú, Zeus- dijo Malefor con la intención más obvia, engañar a Zeus.

-"¿Quién…que eres?"- pregunto Zeus un poco de impresión, al escuchar al dragón hablar.

-Soy el dios de los dragones Malefor, y vengo de otro mundo, hace mucho descubrí las distintas realidades de lo que yo llamo el multiverso, pero al hacerlo me entere de que hay mortales con poderes que igualan a los dioses- pero como el maestro oscuro suponía, Zeus no era fácil de engañar.

-Con que pruebas crees que me voy a creer esa estupidez- para el dios olímpico, esa era sin dudas una de las mayores tonterías que le han dicho en toda su vida, Malefor por su parte, decidió usar el plan B.

-Si no me crees con palabras, hare que tus ojos piensen otra cosa- en ese momento la imagen de Malefor desapareció y empezaron a mostrarse un montón de imágenes que se movían **(N/A: Les daré un contexto, básicamente con esta habilidad Malefor puede mostrar "vídeos" de lo que ha visto en las esferas, claro que esto también le gasta energía y les aseguro que después de que el maestro oscuro termine de hablar con Zeus, se tomara un largo descanso, más o menos 3 meses como máximo, debido que esta habilidad consume mucha más energía que la otra, pero continuemos con la historia)** , el dios olímpico miro con gran detalle a los seres que aparecían, y se impresiono mucho por lo que estaba viendo, seres que podían controlar el tiempo, los elementos, que tenían un armamento infinitamente más avanzado que cualquier arma mortal que ha conocido, etc…

Luego de 10 minutos observando a esos mortales, Zeus finalmente hablo-¡IMPOSIBLE!, no pueden haber mortales con tal poder- dijo mientras las imágenes desaparecían y se volvía a ver a Malefor.

-Exactamente, por eso te propongo un trato, me darás el poder que necesito para tener el acceso de toda la existencia, fusionaremos nuestros mundos, e iremos por esos mortales, para así, cada uno podrá gobernar su respectiva mitad del multiverso, teniendo en cuenta que hay una cantidad limitada de mundos, no será problema conquistarlas todas, entonces ¿Qué dices?- **(N/A: Los mundos son limitados porque Malefor solo consiguió tener acceso a una cantidad específica, en realidad el multiverso contiene infinitos universos, pero lo puse así para la trama no sea tan compleja y no hacer a Malefor tan OP, en futuros fanfics se va a explorar el multiverso más a fondo, o si quieren en el próximo capítulo les explico cómo funciona mi lógica para estas historias, espero que comprendan mi decisión)**.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el rey de los dioses hablo- Es un trato, pero con una condición, no te daré poder, lo compartiremos, no esperare a que me traiciones de la nada, no soy estúpido- el maestro oscuro solo se limitó gruñir, para después responder.

\- Está bien, compartiremos el poder, con todo esto, el trato se ha cerrado- de manera inesperada, Zeus le lanzo dos rayos a Malefor, luego de que los rayos se hicieran purpuras, estos desaparecieran en una onda expansiva, el maestro oscuro estaba confundido ante la acción de Zeus.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?...por alguna razón me siento más poderoso- el maestro oscuro quería una respuesta, pero esta vez era por curiosidad.

\- Como dije, compartiremos el poder, ahora si tú te haces más fuerte yo también y viceversa, pero hablaremos después, tengo otros asuntos que atender-.

\- Está bien, estaremos en contacto, luego hablaremos de los detalles para la gran conquista, me despido, dios Zeus- al decir eso último, la imagen de Malefor desaparecería, dejando solo al rey de los dioses para que siga con sus asuntos.

* * *

 **(En la actualidad):**

Todo era oscuridad, se sentía pesado el ambiente y a Kratos eso le disgustaba, no sabía que hacer ahora y menos porque estaba muerto y llevado al Hades para que así sufrir por el resto de la eternidad aunque por alguna razón seguía consiente. El fantasma de Esparta estaba en un vacío negro, de rodillas, pero seguía furioso, su ira siempre lo acompaño en su sanguinaria vida y este era uno de esos momentos cuando su enojo llegaba a sus límites, siendo comparable con esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban desde que su piel se volvió tan blanca como la luna, cuando su sed de sangre lo consumió y asesino a su propia esposa e hija, siendo todo un plan de Ares, cuando tuvo que matar a su propia madre convertida en un monstruo, o cuando perdió a su hermano Deimos a manos del dios de la muerte Tánatos, lo único de lo que no estaba del todo arrepentido fue cuando asesino a un montón de almas puras frente a su propia hija en los campos Elíseos, perdiendo toda oportunidad de estar de nuevo con Calíope, pero tenía que hacerlo para salvarla.

Todos esos sentimientos de venganza iban a los dioses en general, pero ahora el que había cruzado la raya, fue Zeus.

Kratos hubiera esperado la traición de cualquier otro dios Olímpico, incluso de Atenea la cual fue quien culpo en un inicio, pero jamás se imaginó que el que estaba detrás de todo fuera el mismo rey de los dioses, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido, si, estaba provocando muchas guerras y todo, pero Zeus solo intervendría en momentos de suma importancia como lo fue la batalla contra los titanes.

El fantasma de Esparta tenía de nuevo el deseo de venganza, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Zeus con la espada del Olimpo, había perdido toda esperanza, este era el fin.

O eso creía.

\- Levántate guerrero- dijo una voz misteriosa, la cual hacía eco en la cabeza del espartano.

\- No morirás hoy- la misma voz hablo, el espartano se empezaba a preguntar si el dueño de la voz era real o solo producto de su imaginación.

\- Tu ayuda es necesitada- Kratos solo se estaba confundiendo mas ¿Quién le estaba hablando?, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?, ¿Por qué no podía morir en paz?, esas eran unas de las tantas incógnitas que tenía, por suerte sus dudas serian resueltas más pronto que tarde.

De repente Kratos abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar parecido a una biblioteca con una incontable cantidad de libros, en el centro de todo el lugar había un enorme reloj de arena que emanaba un brillo de color azul que cubría todo el lugar.

El espartano saco sus espadas de atenea y se puso en pose de combate, estaba listo para cualquier ataque sorpresa, no sabía quién o que lo trajo a este lugar, pero sabía que podría con esto.

\- Calma Kratos, no vine a enfrentarte, vine para hablar- el espartano al oír que estaba detrás suyo, de dio la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando, pero al hacerlo, se quedó un poco impresionado de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Era un dragón, uno que parecía muy viejo. Tenía escamas grises sucias que estaban cubiertas por una túnica azul y en su vientre tenia escamas azules de medianoche, tenía unos cuernos grises que estaban torcidos en varios lugares, llevaba un cristal azul espíritu alrededor de su cuello y llevaba varias mochilas llenas de pergaminos sobre sus hombros.

Decir que Kratos estaba confundido era decir poco, en todos sus años de viajes alrededor del mundo, si bien había visto e incluso enfrentado a estas bestias, nunca había escuchado de que existieran dragones que hablaran, incluso por el área en donde estaban junto con la voz del dragón hacían que se viera muy refinado y listo. Al punto de que parecía que era un hombre en el cuerpo de la bestia.

El espartano salió de sus pensamientos y miro fulminantemente a la bestia que estaba frente al- ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU, DONDE ESTOY Y COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!- el espartano grito a los 9 vientos mientras apuntaba sus espadas hacia el dragón, su paciencia no era mucha en estos momentos, para su suerte, el dragón alzo una pata en señal de que esperara y luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola Kratos, soy el cronista, encargado de registrar la historia de todos los dragones de mi mundo- el espartano ahora tenía más dudas que antes, él nunca había escuchado sobre un dragón que registrara la historia de otros dragones, además, ¿qué quiso decir con su mundo?, ¿acaso existían otros mundo?, pero antes de que amenazara al "cronista" con cortarle la cabeza sino respondía todas sus preguntas **(N/A: Porque seamos honestos, Kratos es así y por eso lo queremos)** el dragón continuo hablando- Déjame que te explique antes de que intentes hacer algo completamente innecesario- esas fueron las palabras que Kratos quería escuchar, por lo que decidió por el momento guardar sus espadas e intentar ser un poco más "civilizado" con este ser, sin importar de que sea un dragón.

\- Pues será mejor que aclares mis dudas bestia, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo el espartano sin emoción alguna mientras aun sostenía sus espadas.

El cronista ignoro ese comentario, para explicar todo de una vez- Bien, te lo contare todo, estas en una conexión mental conmigo, por eso el lugar está diseñado a mis gustos, te traje aquí por una razón, para que salves a mi mundo y al tuyo de la destrucción total-el espartano escucho cada palabra que dijo el cronista, sin embargo, era más que obvio que a Kratos no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurriera al mundo de ese dragón ni a su propio mundo, él no era un héroe y muchas de sus acciones eran misiones que le encargaban o cosas personales. Además, el espartano ya se cansó que lo usaran todo el tiempo, siempre alguien pedía sus servicios para que después sea traicionado, Kratos no era ningún tonto y no iba cometer el mismo error otra vez **(N/A: Kratos esta tan enojado por todo lo que ha estado pasando, que no está pensando en Esparta).**

\- ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VOY A AYUDAR, DRAGÓN!- le grito Kratos al cronista con una mirada seria- No es de mi interés lo que le pase a tu mundo o al mío, si solo me has traído aquí para que luche por ti, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo, ahora sácame de aquí ¡Y YA!- dijo el espartano mientras apretaba sus espadas con mucha fuerza.

El dragón, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, como si no tomara en serio las amenazas del espartano.

\- ¿Y si te digiera que esto tiene que ver con que te puedas vengar de Zeus?- dijo el cronista con mucha confianza, si lo que acababa de decir no convencía al espartano, nada lo hará.

El fantasma de Esparta se sorprendió un poco por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, si bien le habían llegado más preguntas a la cabeza, decidió ignorar eso y pensar un poco, luego de unos segundos al parecer cambio de opinión con respecto a ayudar a ese dragón, aunque aún tenía sus dudas, decidió colocar sus espadas en su espalda, y escuchar al cronista- Te escucho- fue lo único que dijo.

El cronista se alegró un poco al ver que poco a poco estaba convencido al espartano- Me alegra oír eso, ahora escucha Kratos, hace mucho tiempo nació un poderoso dragón llamado Malefor, se creía que él iba a traer paz a su mundo, pero era demasiado peligroso y potencialmente destructivo incluso para los de su propia especie, por lo que fue desterrado de su hogar, lleno de odio, Malefor se dejó corromper por los poderes oscuros que tenía en su interior.

Con los años, se convirtió en el maestro oscuro con la intención de destruir su mundo, pero fue detenido y su espíritu iba a ser encerrado en un reino llamado convexidad, pero Malefor uso uno de sus más peligrosos poderes, el aether, y logro guardar su espíritu en un espacio creado por su poder, que a su vez le permitió observar múltiples mundos, a pesar de todo, Malefor necesita más que su propia energía para poder viajar a otros mundos de forma física, decidió convencer a una poderosa entidad del mundo más accesible y hacer una alianza con él para tener el poder suficiente y así llegar al resto de mundos a los que él puede acceder, esa entidad, como lo abras deducido, es Zeus, y ahora que Zeus tiene la espada del Olimpo recargada con tus poderes, les será muy sencillo ir a por todos esos mundos- dijo el cronista en tono serio, Kratos ya había procesado todo lo que le habían dicho, si bien no le importaban partes como el origen de ese tal Malefor, si se interesó con los planes que el maestro oscuro tenía con Zeus, ahora sabia porque Zeus lo había asesinado.

\- /Ahora entiendo la traición de Zeus, el necesitaba mí poder y me vio como una amenaza para su plan, por eso debía eliminarme, pero eso no es excusa para que lo hiciera, y mucho menos para perdonarlo/ entonces, quieres que mate a Zeus para que no lleve al cabo sus planes con es tal Malefor- dijo Kratos creyendo que solo tenía que hacer eso, lamentablemente, el cronista negó con la cabeza.

\- No es tan fácil, no tienes el poder necesario para enfrentar a Zeus, incluso si consiguieras el poder para matarlo, para ese momento será muy tarde, pero hay una mejor solución, el alma de Malefor sigue atrapado en ese espacio que el creo para salvarse, pero un aliado suyo llamado Gaul planea liberarlo con la ayuda de una dragona llamada Cynder, debes impedir que Malefor sea liberado y así podrás prepararte para ir por Zeus- dijo el cronista.

Kratos solo se cruzó de brazos- solo hare eso porque ese dragón esta aliado con Zeus, pero ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- pregunto el fantasma de Esparta notando ese detalle.

El cronista dio un largo suspiro antes de responderle al espartano- te hubiera contactado antes, pero mi rango está muy limitado, tuve que reunir mucha energía para llegar a este mundo de manera conceptual debido a que no poseo un cuerpo físico, lo que ves aquí es una manifestación de mi ser, por 2 años estuve buscando a alguien para poder avisarle sobre el peligro que ambos mundos deberán enfrentar, y ese alguien fuiste tú, pero si quieres detener el regreso de Malefor deberás ir a mi mundo, pero no será fácil, con los peligros que habitan allá, y con Cynder, Gaul y un enorme ejercito interponiéndose en tu camino, tendrás que unir fuerzas con el legendario dragón purpura para poder detener el regreso de Malefor- dijo el cronista.

\- ¡Yo no necesito aliado y menos si es un dragón!- dijo Kratos algo molesto, a él le gustaba hacer las cosas solo y muy pocas veces dejaba que lo ayudaran.

\- Esta profetizado que ese dragón derrotara al maestro oscuro, pero él no puede detener a Cynder y a Gaul solo, y mi mundo no funciona de la misma manera que el tuyo, por lo tanto te será imposible detenerlos también, él te necesitara a ti Kratos, así como tú lo necesitaras a él, confía en mis palabras- dijo el cronista con mucha calma.

El espartano apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, a regañadientes tenía que aceptar por más que no le gustaba la idea de pelear junto con ese "legendario dragón purpura"- Bien, me uniré con ese dragón purpura, pero dime como se ve, no puedo guiarme con solo saber que es purpura- dijo el espartano exigiendo una mejor descripción de con quien tenía que aliarse.

\- Bien, su nombre es Spyro, es un joven dragón con escamas de color purpura claro, tiene alas doradas medianas con membranas naranja, dos cuernos dorados grandes y curvos, espinas doradas con algo de anaranjado que van desde su cabeza hasta su cola, en cuatro patas te debería llegar hasta las rodillas, ojos purpura, garras pequeñas de color blanco, vientre dorado con líneas horizontales y en la punta de su cola tiene una hoja dorada parecida a una pala- detallo el cronista lo mejor que pudo mientras Kratos tenía una cara de "es enserio", pero luego recordó a eso cachorros que se transformaban es cerberos y volvió a su expresión seria.

\- Podría decir que suena tonto, pero tengo experiencia con apariencias engañosas y espero que este Spyro no sea la excepción- dijo el espartano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pero bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tienes que empezar tu viaje Kratos- dijo el cronista haciendo que el espartano se acuerde de un importante detalle.

\- Pero… estoy muerto, ¿acaso vas a revivirme?- pregunto Kratos mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en la cara del cronista.

\- Pues casi nunca he usado mis poderes de esa manera en mi mundo, pero debido a la situación en la que estamos, no tengo opción, así que lo intentare- dijo el cronista no muy seguro, él nunca había revivido al alguien de otro mundo en, valga la redundancia, otro mundo, incluso las pocas veces que lo hizo en su mundo fueron solo con dragones, nunca con alguien de otra especie, pero tenía que intentarlo, el cronista cerro sus ojos y se concentró, para luego de unos segundos lanzar de su boca una energía azul hacia el espartano, cubriéndolo por completo- /Lo he logrado, ahora solo tengo que regresarlo a la realidad/- pensó para sí mismo para después elevar al espartano y volver todo un vacío negro, finalizando el hechizo, lanzo a Kratos hacia la oscuridad, el fantasma de Esparta solo pudo oír unas últimas palabras del cronista- Buena suerte Kratos, el destino de varios mundos dependen de ti y Spyro- después de escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a sentir que lo arrastraban a algún lado.

* * *

Kratos sintió un enorme calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, para después comenzar a temblar mientras la gran herida que tenía en su estómago empezó a salirle humo y a cerrase poco a poco, hasta que quedo solo una enorme cicatriz en su abdomen, el espartano rápidamente abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que un montón de brazos lo estaban llevando a las profundidades del Hades.

Rápidamente, el espartano saco una de sus espadas y empezó a cortar todos los brazos que lo sostenían, antes de cortar los pocos brazos que lo sujetaban, Kratos clavo su espada en un muro de tierra que estaba a su lado, para después sacar su otra espada y rebanar todos los brazos que estaban a su alrededor.

Colocando dicha espada también en ese muro, el fantasma de Esparta observo que muy arriba de él había un agujero que debía ser la salida de ese lugar.

Ni flojo ni perezoso, el guerrero de piel blanca comenzó a subir, cortando todos los brazos que bloquearan su camino, cuando tenía que llegar a otro muro lleno de brazos para seguir escalando, Kratos uso la magia de sus espadas para generar pequeñas explosiones que destruían un montón de brazos para que pudiera saltar seguro al otro lado.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, Kratos finalmente llego a la superficie, justo donde murió por la hoja del olimpo, cuando el espartano salió del agujero, las rocas alrededor comenzaron a levitar y cerraron el gigante hoyo, dejando al suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, el espartano miro a su alrededor los múltiples cadáveres esparcidos por toda la zona, todo estaba cubierto de sangre guerrera, un horrible escenario al que Kratos ya estaba más que acostumbrado, su innumerable historial de asesinatos por todos esos años de guerras y conquistas hacían que para Kratos esto no fuera la gran cosa.

Mientras observaba la zona, noto que solo un cuerpo se movía, al acercarse noto que era uno de sus soldados espartanos, era un verdadero milagro que siguiera con vida después de recibir el poder de la espada del olimpo

Kratos agarro al moribundo soldado de su armadura haciendo que reaccione y al instante lo reconozca- ¡Mi señor!- exclamo el moribundo guerrero con notoria debilidad en su voz debido al daño que recibió por la espada del olimpo- sabía que no podías morir- a pesar de ver como todos sus compañeros espartanos fueron fácilmente asesinados por el monstruoso poder de Zeus, el no perdió las esperanzas en el ahora ex dios de la guerra, sabía que se necesitaba más que la muerte para detener al fantasma de Esparta- Nunca perdí mi fe- dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo.

\- Vuelve a Esparta y prepárate para la batalla- ordeno Kratos al guerrero.

\- Pero… nuestros hermanos están muertos- dijo el guerrero mientras observaba los restos del ejercito espartano.

\- Aun puedes usar una espada, los espartanos no se rinden, ¡haz lo que tu dios te ordene!- exigió Kratos al guerrero, a pesar de ya no tener sus poderes divinos, seguía siendo el único dios de la guerra.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, mi señor?- pregunto el guerrero confundido de que hará el fantasma de Esparta, pero de repente, un portal circular de color azul cielo apareció a un lado de ellos, el moribundo guerrero rápidamente recogió su espada y se puso en pose de combate, creyendo que se trataba de Zeus nuevamente, sin embargo, Kratos puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que el herido espartano se volteara a verlo con una mirada confusa.

\- tranquilo soldado, el portal es para mí- antes de que el soldado preguntara algo, Kratos siguió hablando- Ahora que Zeus tiene mis poderes, es casi invencible, debo encontrar el poder suficiente para poder enfrentarlo, no sé cuánto podría tardarme, por eso, te dejo la responsabilidad de defender a Esparta de cualquier cosa en mi ausencia, ¿te quedo claro, soldado?- el herido espartano no sabía muy bien que decir, el mismo Kratos le estaba dejando la seguridad de su cuidad en sus hombros, mas honrado no podía estar.

\- Hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para defender a nuestra madre Esparta- dijo mientras se inclinaba, aunque esto le producía mucho dolor.

\- Bien, ¡ahora ve!- dijo Kratos haciendo que el moribundo guerrero empiece su regreso a Esparta, aunque se detuvo por un momento y se voltio, solo para ver como Kratos atravesaba el portal, y en ese momento, el portal se cerró, dejando al guerrero solo con todos esos cadáveres.

\- ¡QUE LA FUERZA DE ESPARTA TE PROTEJA!, que nos proteja a todos- dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

* * *

Kratos estaba caminando por una clase de túnel hecho de magia del cronista, y hablando de él, tenía cierto detalle para el espartano que se le había olvidado darle.

\- Kratos, antes de llegar a mi mundo, tengo algo para ti- dijo el cronista en la cabeza de Kratos, haciendo que se detenga.

\- Entonces hazlo rápido, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- dijo Kratos algo molesto, queriendo poder asesinar a Zeus de forma lenta y dolorosa lo antes posible, de repente, las espadas de Kratos comenzaron a brillar de un azul intenso mientras levitaban de la espalda del espartano para estar frente a él, obviamente esto lo irrito y por puro instinto se cubrió los ojos, cuando el brillo desapareció, el espartano volvió a abrir sus ojos para contemplar lo que estaba frente al él.

Eran sus espadas, pero tenían ciertos cambios, las cabezas ahora eran de dragón y de color azul, la hoja era de un plateado brillante, la empuñadura era de rayas azules y doradas y debajo había una flama de oro.

\- Te entrego las espadas de la crónica para que te ayuden en tu misión con su habilidad única, escucha, hay cuatro dragones, los guardianes, son los maestros de los cuatro elementos que pueden tener los dragones, fuego, electricidad, hielo y tierra, si quieres sus poderes, debes encontrarlos y que sus energías caigan en tus espadas, solo así, podrás usar sus elementos, ahora, ¿tienes alguna duda?- pregunto el cronista al espartano, quien estaba viendo detenidamente las espadas que levitaban ante él, dicha habilidad era muy parecida a la que tuvieron las espadas del caos con los poderes de los dioses, pero no quería perder más tiempo así que terminaría la conversación ahora mismo.

\- Muchas de hecho, pero debo llegar a mi destino, así será menos probable que Malefor sea liberado, además… no puedo esperar a derramar la sangre de Zeus- dijo el espartano de forma sombría, pero el cronista ni se inmuto.

\- Bien, toma esta arma Kratos, toma este poder y úsalo para derrotar a tus enemigos- dijo el cronista mientras Kratos agarraba sus nuevas espadas y las colocaba en espalda, y como las originales, estas permanecían ahí por la magia que poseían, el espartano siguió caminado hasta los límites de ese portal mágico.

* * *

 **(Universo TLOS)**

En un singular pantano, donde los hongos gigantes reemplazaban a los árboles, se abrió un portal azul cielo, del cual saldría una figura bípeda, que era nada más ni menos que Kratos, el portal detrás de él se cerraría, ya no había marcha atrás, el fantasma de Esparta había llegado a un nuevo mundo, donde una de sus más grandes aventuras está por comenzar.

* * *

 **Y con esto dejo el segundo capítulo, ahora, déjenme explicarles porque me tarde un año para publicarlo, la razón es que cuando estaba a punto de terminar el capítulo, ya era hora de empacar porque mi familia y yo nos mudaríamos de casa, así que tuve que empacar mi computador y no pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo, pero la cosa no se termina ahí, al parecer la nueva casa no tenía muchas toma** corrientes **y mi computador es de escritorio, por lo que tuve que esperar MESES para que instalaran un toma corriente para mi computador, también el capítulo lo rehíce un MONTÓN de veces, añadí unos cuantos detalles y diálogos, elimine como el 80% o el 90% del contenido original y lo reemplace por uno con más sentido y mucho más interesante, como no soy un experto en estas dos sagas, también investigue un montón para ser lo más fiel posible al canon de ambas sagas, a diferencia de otros autores, no soy muy fan de cambiar la lógica de un mundo ya establecido, por ejemplo, ¿saben cuántos fanfic me encontré con ideas como "un dragón que cambia de color y de elemento, incluyendo el aether" o "un dragón plateado que tiene incluso más poder que el dragón purpura" etc…?, ¿¡se dan cuenta que le quita la gracia a lo que los dragones purpura representan y arruina todo el contexto e historia de la leyenda de Spyro en general!?.**

 **Perdón, me desvié del tema, el punto es que al intentar darle la mayor calidad posible, me empezaron a llegar múltiples inconvenientes que retrasaron la publicación del capítulo, originalmente iba a salir en marzo, pero al final se público irónicamente el mismo mes que el capítulo de hace un año, así que técnicamente consideren que el capítulo, y el regreso de esta historia es para celebrar mi primer año desde que decidí escribir fanfics.**

 **Hablando de fanfics, me gustaría informarles que tengo otras historias en producción, pero saldrán después de terminar esta historia, y se los digo desde ahora, ¡no hay secuela planeada! Por el momento, y como disculpa por hacerles esperar tanto, puedo asegurarles que el capítulo 3 se publicara en noviembre o diciembre, quiero también agradecerles a quienes decidieron seguir mi historia, ¡si, ustedes!, muchas gracias, aprecio muncho que les gustara el primer capítulo y espero que este les sea de su agrado.**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar un par de cosas:**

 **\- Malefor si hablo con Gaul sobre su plan para liberarlo, y a Malefor le pareció buena idea, por eso el plan de Gaul para liberar al maestro oscuro sigue siendo el mismo.**

 **\- Zeus mato a Kratos por razones no muy alejadas a las que dijo el mismo, Zeus sabía que había posibilidades de que el espartano interfiriera en sus planes, y convencerlo de unirse a él en la gran conquista no era una opción, es del Kratos del GOW 2 de quien hablamos, aunque también tenía un poco de sus motivaciones de la historia original.**

 **\- Zeus mantuvo en secreto sus planes con Malefor a casi todos los demás dioses, siendo las excepciones Hades y Poseidón.**

 **Y eso sería todo, por cierto, no se tomen muy personal lo que escribí sobre algunos fanfics, me parece bien que quieran expandir un mundo ya existente, y respeto tanto a las personas que les gusta esos fanfics como a los propios escritores, pero si cambian muchas cosas, parece ser una historia completamente alejada de la franquicia de la que están escribiendo, y eso no es muy de mi agrado.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda sobre mi historia, dejen un review y con gusto les responderé, claro sin spoilers, también si encontraron algún error, díganmelo y tratare de arreglarlo.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahora entiendo cómo se sienten muchos autores.**

 **Soy Martíz S.G y hasta la próxima, BYE BYE.**


End file.
